This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer systems, it may be desirable for information to be transferred from a system memory associated with one computer system to a system memory associated with another computer system. Communication between computer systems may involve exchanging and processing messages through a proprietary protocol stack at each of the computer systems. However, these proprietary networks may not be compatible with other networks or systems that employ different communication protocols.
If multiple protocols are used to facilitate communication within networks, packets may be mishandled. For instance, a packet that was formatted under a first protocol may be incorrectly interpreted as being formatted under a second protocol. In such a case, the information contained within the mishandled packets may be misdirected or lost.